


got condoms

by southparkjew444



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southparkjew444/pseuds/southparkjew444
Summary: Mistress had a choice to make. Fuck  de with a condom or fuck de with no condom . It was a hard choice ( no pun intended), but she's going to fuck de with no condom Obviously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it my first time pls be gentle

mistress slowly removed de 's hand from around her waist.mistress would be a liar if she said she didn't like being the little bitch. Before she can get away from de grab her waist and pulled her closer . de climb over him and started to make out with her .  
"Fucking bitch ." mistress mumbled under her breath. she viciously turn over de on his back still kissing him de then try to turn her on his back ,but failed . so mistress broke the kiss and kneed him in the dick.  
later in the day mistress tip toed out of bed quietly and went to her closet to grab her laptop. she went back to the bed as swiftly as she can, somehow managing not to trip over random things on the floor. she slide into bed and connected de's headphones to the laptop. then she made sure that he was asleep.

mistress laid on her side with her back facing de. she turned on the device and made sure she was connected to the wifi . Trying her best to not move so much, she shuffled out of her pantie and kick them to the foot of the bed. ,mistress typed in her favorite porn (cum on dick)and clicked the first video she saw. she realizes she should probably just go to the bathroom and do her business, but it's cold as fuck! de warmth and the thick cover was the only things keeping her warm.


End file.
